


stupid tradition

by fiddlesticks



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: This can be read as a sequel to furry match maker, but reads fine as a standalone piece as wellJust a wedding drabble, so just fluffBucky x fem reader





	stupid tradition

“Y/nn, do you have to go?’ your soon to be husband whined, as he fiddled with your fingers, ‘this was your idea, old man’ you chuckled, as you untangled your fingers from his own, to gently stroke your hand against the thick stubble across his strong jaw, leaning into your touch. “hmm it’s a stupid old tradition’ he mumbled, setting a soft kiss to the palm of your hand. 

 

A sudden knock at the front door that you were standing by, pulled you both from the sweet moment, ‘that’ll be Steve’ Bucky groaned lightly, placing kisses to each of your delicate fingertips, ‘why couldn’t he be late, just once?’ still clinging onto your hand as you pulled the door open, to reveal Mr America himself, suit bag in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other, wearing one of the brightest smiles that you had ever seen on his face. 

 

Not even giving you the chance to say hello, he pulled the pair of you into a bone crushing hug. Despite himself Bucky’s smile grew, before slipping slightly as his dearest friend began ushering you out of the door, insisting that it would be bad luck if you stayed much longer.

 

With a sigh you pulled away from the pair, and made your way to Monty, who was taking up most of the sofa, giving his ear a good scratch, he leant into your touch, like a certain other bear that you knew, ‘now you make sure you give your dad extra cuddles tonight from me’ giving his large furry head a kiss, ‘and don’t let them get too silly’ giving him a kiss on each cheek, before he gave you some kisses of his own. Through your giggles, you heard Bucky clear his throat, trying to hide his smirk, ‘are you sure you’re not just marrying me for my dog?’ as Bucky spoke Monty turned his head to face his master, his mouth open, as though he were smiling, proudly showing off the red lipstick marks you had given him, ‘well he is cuter than you’ you joked, as you stood, making your way back to Bucky, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders , covering his face in lipstick marks of his own, from the corner of your eye you noticed Steve’s slight blush, as he made his way to greet the bernese mountain dog. “I can’t wait for you to be Mrs Barnes’ Bucky murmured into your hair, you couldn’t hide the wide smile spreading across your cheeks, as you pressed your face to his chest, you took one last gulp of his scent for the night, before pulling away, so that he could press his lips to yours, in a gentle loving kiss, ‘last kiss as miss y/l/n’ you whisper, slightly breathlessly as you pulled away, excitement beginning to take over, as a bright smile tugs at your soon to be husbands lips. 

 

~

After hours of reminiscing, and a little too much whiskey, Steve was pushing Bucky to the bed that he would usually share with y/n, insisting that he would need all the beauty sleep he could get, resulting in the good captain getting a punch in the arm. 

 

As Bucky collapsed onto the soft sheets, next to Monty, still sporting his fetching red lipstick, he spotted a note on your pillow, his name written in your pretty handwriting, which you always said was messy. The card simply said ‘I can’t wait to marry you’, Bucky held the note to chest, a lovesick smile on his lips. You had come into his life like a gentle breeze, never pushing, always patient and treating him with the gentleness and calm that he so desperately needed, picking him up and ever so slowly handing him pieces of himself, so that he could become whole once again. 

 

~ 

 

The grand double doors swung open, twinkling lights strung from the ceiling, the room beautifully decorated, but all you could see was Bucky, his smile is the widest that you had ever seen grace his handsome face, eyes filled with pure love, and entirely unable to rein in his excitement, as you walked towards the next chapter of your relationship. Steve looking impossibly proud to be by his dearest friends side, at a moment of his life that he thought he would never see. While Monty’s tail swayed happily at the site of you, bow tie around his neck. 

 

“You’re a knock out doll’ Bucky murmured as you reached his side, placing a kiss to the back of your hand, before the officiate began the ceremony, the innocent act still making your heart flutter, and heat rise to your cheeks, even after all these years. 

 

Cheers echoed throughout the room as you had your first kiss as husband and wife, confetti and rice being thrown at you, as several cameras flashed, your moment was only slightly disrupted by Monty jumping up, wanting to get in on the kisses, smiles breaking across your faces. 

 

~

 

“would you dance with me doll?’ he asked the question that he had so many times before, and you gave the same answer as all of the other times, ‘of course soldier’ giving him your hand, before he spun you onto the dancefloor, your fingers couldn’t help but play with wedding band which you had slipped onto the cool metal of his ring finger, mere hours ago, the giddy smile on your lips having barely slipped since. 

 

Have a great day be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences .


End file.
